The Apex Predator
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: Fireteam Delta is sent on a recon mission relating to Raul Menendez only to find them in the center of an ambush. Go through the eyes of Apex the squad's Scout Sniper in this story of action and adventure


_USS Obama, May 20__th__ 2025_

I sat down in the debriefing room where Admiral Briggs and Commander David Mason stood over the holographic images stood out to us like ghosts. "Delta team." Mason began. "Your mission is to infiltrate a border town and eliminate Raul Menendez's mercenaries and collect intel. "Squad leader Jester and two others will sky infiltrate the compound and eliminate the sentries. David looked at me "Apex, You will provide sniper support and pave the way for your squad. Get some gear and mount up boys. And if you see Menendez don't even hesitate. Later, I opened my equipment locker and pulled on my Multicam BDU attached with a hood, sunglasses and balaclava. "Apex, heads up." Jester tossed me my baby the XPR-50. Semi-automatic .50 BMG this monster could eliminate an entire squad before anyone noticed. "Outlaw, Kodak gear up we're due." Equipping a suppressor and a Dual Band I walked with my squad towards the flight deck and boarded a VTOL "What's a matter Apex? Not excited for Merc hunting?" Kodak said putting his helmet on. "No, I just have a feeling." I said fixated on loading magazines. "You always say that rookie." "Shut it you two." Jester said looking at Section who approached us "Good hunting boys." He said before the VTOL lifted off.

I closed my eyes catching up on much needed sleep my focus would be vital to this operation. Hours passed before Outlaw grabbed my shoulder "Apex, you're up buddy." Grabbing my XPR I was handed a B23R and a razor edged knife and felt the VTOL touch the ground the ramp lowered and I saw a fertile jungle in front of me. Stepping off into the soggy muck I turned back and gave my squad thumbs up before walking off towards my vantage point. "Section, Delta-3 is boots down." I whispered into my COM "Roger Apex, Proceed to your NAV point." I clicked the com in acknowledgement and waded into the foliage where faint insects clicked and birds called. "Apex, two heat sigs to the left." I heard them. Two Cuban accents approached on a trail complaining of guard duty "Weapons free kid." My Com crackled. I leveled my XPR- 50 and squeezed the trigger feeling the heavy rifle kick into my shoulder and watched one fall head rolling down a slope. Bursting out of the jungle I used my rifle to wrestle the next to the ground and unsheathe my knife and whisper it into his neck killing him. "Your clear Apex move on to the rendezvous point." I flicked the blood off my knife and slung my rifle over my shoulder and cautiously moved forward.

I took a thirty minute hike to the cliffs facing Menendez's compound when Jester's voice played over the com "Sir, Apex is in position." "Ok, Delta proceeds as planned with HALO jump." Section finished. Three figures leaped from a black dot in the sky. I keyed my mike "Touchdown sir. Proceeding with op." I extended the bipod on the XPR and watched my team move in towards the fort's perimeter "Apex, Sniper on the west tower." Jester said. A dull thump and the sniper realized there was a hole in his throat. "Good shot kid." Kodak said. The Seals moved in and I heard whisper coughs from their weapons. "Update me Jester" Section said. "Jester? Their signal's flat." I spoke "Sir, Apex here. Jester, Outlaw and Kodak have penetrated the compound." I said in a hushed tone. "Copy that Apex, Move towards the Nav. Section out." "Roger that Commander, Apex out." I lifted my body up and moved along the cliff wall until I was at the east end of the compound. A lone merc stood between me and my objective. I grabbed him from behind and put my silenced pistol to his head and squeezed the trigger feeling a warm liquid on my face before throwing his body silently down the cliff. "Update Apex?" Section said. "No com established sir but I have a visual on Kodak." "Delta-2 has broken from the squad and is sweeping the compound's courtyard." I sent three more mercs down before I saw Kodak in my scope who was giving me thumbs up. What happened next shocked me. A loud crack resonated and then I saw Kodak on his back bleeding. I raised my rifle a bit and saw the glint of a sniper on the opposite cliff. Sending a round down range I was relieved to see a red splash before remembering what just happened "Eagle down! I repeat Kodak is down!" as I said that a convoy of heavily armed trucks and tanks approached the compound "Say again Apex?" I grabbed my rifle and stood "Eagle down!" Before preparing myself for a fight.


End file.
